La Guerra y la Rosa
by Elsa de Larios
Summary: Aventuras de Candy y Neal en la zona de la primera guerra mundial. Ella al ver que Terry y Albert la abandonaron, decide irse de voluntaria al frente de guerra, inesperadamente alguien se ofrece a ayudarla... ella decide aceptar... NEALFIC
1. Chapter 1

Aventuras de Candy y Neal en la zona de la primera guerra mundial.

los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuky y Yumiko Igarashi.

Este fic está traducido del original "The War and the Rose", autora:Kellyelin, con la colaboraciòn de Ster's Girl, en la correciòn de estilo, ¡muchas gracias a ambas!

¡100% Nealfic!

 **Capítulo I**

Candy se encontraba en la total depresión, desilusionada de los hombres en los que había puesto sus expectativas e ilusiones, Terry, al abandonarla, la dejó sumida en la tristeza y ahora que Albert se había ido, se sentía realmente desolada, tanto así que ella quería evadirse de su realidad. Eso la llevó a tomar la decisión de alistarse como enfermera voluntaria en la guerra, e irse a Europa.

Ella platicó con Annie, acerca de sus planes y la hizo prometer, no decirle a nadie, especialmente a Albert, Annie por supuesto le dijo a Archie.

Neal, que se encontraba en la ciudad visitando a su familia por unos dias y disfrutando de sus vacaciones en la Universidad, también decidió ir a ver a Archie, ya que ellos habían mejorado su relación, hablaron de muchas cosas, se pusieron al día en cuanto a chismes familiares y muchas cosas más, incluyendo, por supuesto el tema de la guerra, que es cuando Archie mencionó el hecho de que Candy había decidido ir al frente, como enfermera voluntaria.

 _-Pero... ¿porqué?_ -dijo Neal con calma, fingiendo que no le importaba, aunque su corazón estaba ardiendo de curiosidad.

 _-¡Esta guerra se ha alargado demasiado tiempo…! Se ha cobrado la vida de Stear… y Candy dijo que él la inspiró…_

 _-Por cierto… si ves al tío William, no le comentes lo que piensa hacer ella, no quiere que nadie se entere,_ dijo Archie.

Y así fue como Neal decidió visitar a Candy.

El siguiente día, uno de los sirvientes le hizo un anuncio a Candy.

 _-El Señor Leagan está aquí, señorita…_

Candy se sorprendió, pues hacía años que no sabía nada de él. De hecho, la última vez fue cuando Albert rechazó su propuesta de matrimonio, en esa fiesta de compromiso fallida.

« _¿Qué lo trajo aquí?_ » se preguntó intrigada, ella no volvió a acordarse de él en estos últimos años. Y tan pronto como ella lo vio, se enfrentó a él con molestia.

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?_ –preguntó la joven rubia.

 _-No debería extrañarte, tal como le dije al sirviente, soy Neal Leagan, tu primo_ -dijo honestamente con una sonrisa.

 _-Candy, ¿cómo estás?_ –dijo Neal, a punto de tomarle la mano para besarla.

 _-¡Vete de aquí!_ –Candy quiso gritar para llamar al sirviente, pero entonces Neal se acercó rápidamente a ella para callarla; dándole un largo y profundo beso en los labios. La abrazó con tanta fuerza, que ella no pudo moverse; por más que intentó hacerlo, no importa cuánto se esforzara.

A diferencia del pasado, Neal ya había crecido y dejado de ser el niño débil, al cual Candy siempre le ganaba cuando llegaban a enfrentarse. Ahora es más alto y más fuerte, en pocas palabras; es un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, de modo que Candy no pudo empujarlo ni golpearlo como hubiera querido.

Finalmente Neal la soltó, y le dijo algo mirándola a los ojos.

 _-Déjame quedarme un momento, por favor…_

 _-¿Cómo te atreves?_ –Candy levantó la mano furiosa, dispuesta a darle una cachetada, pero rápidamente él agarró su muñeca para evitar el golpe.

 _-¡Cálmate Candy! ¡Sigues siendo tan violenta como siempre! ¿Acaso tú no me extrañaste todos estos años?_ -Dijo sarcásticamente con una media sonrisa en su cara.

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ –exigió Candy, con rabia en su voz.

Neal fue directo al grano y le preguntó.

 _-¿Por qué quieres ir a la guerra?_

 _-¡Ese no es asunto tuyo!_ –contestó ella, desviando la mirada con molestia.

 _-Es mi asunto, ahora que estoy enterado, ¿sabes lo peligroso que es estar en el frente de batalla?_

 _-¿Pero eso a ti qué te importa?_ –le espetó al joven, ahora desafiando su mirada.

 _-¡Porque te amo! –_ ladró Neal, casi perdiendo el control _-¿Que no es obvio?, permíteme hacerte una oferta para llevarte allá._

 _-¡Me niego rotundamente!_ –cruzando los brazos y alzando la barbilla desafiante, Candy siguió mostrándose hostil.

El joven Leagan tuvo que pensar rápido y sacarse un as de la manga.

 _-¡Si te niegas, le diré al tío William acerca de tu plan!_

 _-¡Dile! Está tan ocupado en sus negocios, que no creo que se dé cuenta si me voy._

Su voz empezó a quebrarse y unas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos.

 _-¿Así que esa es la razón por la que te quieres ir? El tío William te dejó, ¿no es verdad?_ -preguntó Neal, mirándola fijamente.

Ella bajó la mirada y no le respondió.

 _-Permíteme que yo te lleve, si estas de acuerdo, yo te dejo allá, de lo contrario, le diré al tío William. Te lo digo en serio_ -le advirtió en tono amenazante.

Candy pensó que haría todo, con tal de perderlo de vista lo más pronto posible, aparte que de verdad no quería que Albert se enterara, así que decidió aceptar su propuesta.

 _-Está bien… acepto, ¡Pero con una condición! No quiero que me beses cuando estemos en el barco._

Qué condición más dura y frustrante. Neal estuvo a punto de mandarla al diablo, pero el amor le pudo más.

 _-¡Estaremos días enteros viajando en el océano…¿y no quieres que te bese? ¡Eso será muy difícil!_ –dijo Neal con una mueca en su rostro, intentando convencerla.

 _-¡Aceptas o no!_ –lo apremió Candy

 _-Ok, es un trato, no te besaré en el barco, lo prometo_. –fue la respuesta del joven moreno.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **En el barco**

Candy y Neal, se prepararon para el largo viaje a través del océano. En el barco, Candy se rehusaba a hablar con él, pero al no tener a nadie conocido alrededor, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar de mala gana su presencia, Neal insistía en convencerla de desistir de su idea, pero ella siguió empecinada en hacerlo, no importaba cuánto él le explicara lo peligrosa que era la guerra.

Al final, el se rindió y anunció con aire de suficiencia - _Por suerte estoy aquí para protegerte,_ -y añadió con una sonrisa, _-¡Yo soy un soldado entrenado!_

A él no le importó que Candy pusiera cara de fastidio, ni que le demostrara abiertamente su desinterés en la plática, él continuó hablando de todo lo que había hecho los años que perdieron contacto. Entre otras cosas, le contó la experiencia de unirse al ejército de los Estados Unidos durante un año.

 _-Durante los primeros meses, yo era de los últimos de la clase, mi desempeño no era muy bueno, pero realmente me esforcé por mejorar_ -habló con entusiasmo, - _Pero, cuando me gradué, fui de los pocos en ser condecorados con la excelencia._ -dijo con orgullo, y también le contó que estuvo entre los mejores alumnos de la Universidad y otras cosas más, que le daban lustre a su reputación.

Candy se sorprendió al verse cada vez más y más interesada en su plática, y empezó a contribuir con la conversación.

El siguiente día, las cosas no marcharon muy bien entre ellos, ya que terminaron peleando, Candy lo estuvo provocando con un tema que lo hizo enojar.

 _-¡Yo no pedí nacer en el clan Ardley, no es mi culpa pertenecer a esa familia!_ –gritó Neal _-¡Tú eres una mujer sin corazón!_

 _-¿Ah sí?_ -contestó ella muy enfadada _-¿Y tú sí tienes corazón?_

 _-¡Más que tú, sí!_ -le respondió Neal, alzando la voz más de lo que el decoro social dictaba.

Ellos estaban discutiendo en voz alta, tanto así que el personal de seguridad se acercó a verificar si no había problema con estos dos jóvenes pasajeros, y les pregunto si todo estaba bien.

Ellos molestos, se alejaron uno del otro en direcciones opuestas, sin decir nada más. Al día siguiente, Neal se acercó a Candy cuando estaba en su mesa desayunando.

 _-¿Me puedo sentar?_ -preguntó con una sonrisa, Candy volteó la cara, molesta y sin dignarse a contestarle. Pero sin tomar en cuenta lo enojada que se veía, él tomo asiento frente a ella.

Al joven le hizo gracia ver cómo la chica atacaba el desayuno con violencia, usando el tenedor para ello.

 _-Mira Candy, vamos a seguir en este viaje juntos por muchos días más, así que es mejor que disfrutemos lo más que se pueda y tratemos de ser amigos. Además, yo pagué mucho dinero por los boletos._

Candy lo miró con sorpresa…

 _-De cualquier manera, no es tu dinero, ¿Por qué te preocupa? Todo lo que tuviste que hacer, fue pedírselo a tus papás. Ellos te dan todo lo que necesitas, ¿no es cierto?_ –dijo con acidez - _Es la ventaja de pertenecer a una familia rica._

Neal respiró profundamente y trató de calmarse.

 _-Eso es lo que he tratado de explicarte desde ayer: yo he usado mi propio dinero, el que yo he ganado gracias a mi trabajo. Como tú sabes, aún estudio en la Universidad, pero en mis vacaciones o tiempo libre, tengo un empleo,_ –sonrió orgulloso _–así es como conseguí el dinero para estos boletos. Yo no pedí nada a mis padres._

Candy lo miró sorprendida y de alguna forma se sintió culpable por la reacción del día anterior, que derivó en pelea.

 _-Yo no sabía eso…_ -le contestó la chica, con un tono de voz apenas audible.

 _-No te culpo,_ -dijo Neal, _-lo primero que piensa la gente, es que los hijos de familias aristócratas, no necesitan trabajar. Pero yo no voy a dejar que eso me pase a mí. Yo voy a trabajar muy duro para formar mi propia empresa._

 _-¿Por qué…? ¿Qué piensas hacer con tanto dinero?_ -preguntó Candy, que empezó a mostrar interés en su plática.

 _-No se trata tanto del dinero_ –negó el joven con convicción. _–En primer lugar, quiero saborear las mieles del éxito. En segundo lugar, es cierto que las empresas Ardley, es un emporio muy poderoso; pero yo no quiero vivir a la sombra de ellos, me pienso independizar. Y lograrlo con mi propio esfuerzo, para poder comprarme los autos más exóticos y lujosos que yo quiera…_

 _«Vaya, es ambicioso y sabe bien lo que quiere»_ se dijo a sí misma la rubia.

 _-…también quiero que mi esposa pueda lucir alhajas y ropa, pero mucho mejor que lo que usan las mujeres de nuestra familia._

 _-¿Tu… esposa?_ –preguntó Candy con sorpresa, nunca se imaginó que a Neal le interesara ese tipo de cuestiones familiares.

 _-Bueno, tu esposa tendrá suerte entonces_ … -y hasta ella se sorprendió del ligero deje de ¿celos? que resonó en su frase.

 _-Está el puesto vacante, ¿quieres meter tu solicitud?_ –le respondió Neal, con una pícara sonrisa.

 _-¡No, gracias!_

Candy volvía a estar a la defensiva. Y eso no le gustó a Neal.

 _-Candy, ¿qué te parece si hacemos una tregua?_ –se apresuró a decir Neal, esto acompañado de una señal con las manos _–Mira, vamos a tratar de disfrutar todas las diversiones que hay en este barco, ¿estás de acuerdo?_

Conmovida por la declaración de Neal, acerca de que él compró los boletos con su propio salario y ahorros, Candy estuvo de acuerdo y decidió cooperar. Además ella es una de esas chicas de buen corazón, amable con todos, esa es su esencia. Por lo tanto, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en ir a divertirse, después de todo, ellos son jóvenes con ansias de vivir.

Tomaron parte en juegos de azar, apuestas, asistieron a juegos, como cartas, dominó, vieron películas mudas y más. Lo mismo sucedió al día siguiente, ellos realmente pasaron buenos momentos juntos.

Sorprendentemente, mientras más pasaba el tiempo con él, más empezó a apreciar su compañía, ella no sabía que Neal era tan divertido, realmente la hacía reír.

Cada vez que Neal ganaba un juego de azar, gastaba su dinero en ella, comprándole pequeños obsequios, eso la hacía sentirse importante y halagada, como hacía tiempo no se sentía.

En la cena Neal le comentó a Candy acerca de un baile de gala en el barco y sugirió que podrían asistir.

 _-Yo no traje ningún vestido. ¡Voy a la guerra, no de fiesta!_ –fue la explicación de Candy cuando se negó a asistir.

 _-Entonces sugiero ir a comprar uno, Candy. Evidentemente, yo tampoco traigo algo adecuado para el baile, así que iremos a comprar lo que se necesite. Yo te ayudaré a escoger tu vestido, soy bastante bueno para eso_ –de repente, la pícara sonrisa volvió a asomar en su rostro masculino _-¡Imagínate: he ayudado a Eliza cuando necesita ir de compras!_

Candy soltó una carcajada, entendiendo el mensaje implícito. Si Neal era capaz de hacer que la insufrible Eliza estuviera satisfecha de lo que él elegía para ella; definitivo debía tener un excelente gusto para la moda.

Él sonrió, y le dedicó una mirada que la hizo estremecerse; porque en esos ojos color miel, Candy vio la diversión, pero también su anhelo, pasión y necesidad.

Y no teniendo otra cosa mejor que hacer, Candy estuvo de acuerdo en dejar que la "asesorara" en la compra de su vestido, así que el siguiente día fueron juntos a las boutiques de a bordo.

Ella se sorprendió de lo cuidadoso que era Neal en la selección de prendas. Tomó horas y decenas de vestidos, hasta que eligió uno a su gusto, eso sin mencionar los accesorios para ambos, como zapatos, aretes, collares y demás.

 _-¿Siempre te lleva tanto tiempo escoger un vestido para Eliza… u otra chica?_ –le preguntó Candy con incredulidad. Y aunque quiso hacer la pregunta con un tono casual, para su desconcierto, las entrañas se le constriñeron al pensar que otra, aunque fuera su propia hermana; estuviera beneficiándose de las atenciones de Neal.

 _-Si estoy en ese momento digamos… involucrado con ella, sí. Si no, no nos tardamos más que unos pocos minutos_ –sonrió ampliamente, rezumando un encantador descaro.

Íntimamente ella disfrutó de esa travesía por las tiendas. Ningún hombre la había llevado a hacer ese tipo de compras, Archie lo hizo en una ocasión, pero con Annie al lado, lo cual no resultó ser muy buena idea; porque ella, en su línea habitual, se comportó como una niña pequeña; demandando atención constantemente y celando con disimulo a Archie.

 _-Vaya, ¡tú eres tan bueno como Archie!_ -Candy lo alabó impresionada de su elección para ella.

 _-¡Eso lo tomaré como un insulto!_ –Neal fingía estar ofendido, pero en realidad, estaba muy divertido y burlón – _yo soy mucho mejor que él, solo que a mí no me importan demasiado las compras. Al menos, no tanto como las chicas guapas…_ -remató, mirándola ardientemente.

Candy no supo qué responder, así que se limitó a darle la espalda y mirar nerviosamente los zapatos que la dependienta había sacado; para complementar con el vestido y las joyas.

Al día siguiente, Candy se preparó para el baile. Se hizo manicura, maquillaje y peinado, todo eso bajo la supervisión de Neal, que de vez en cuando iba a verla para hacer algún comentario acerca de cómo iba todo y le informaba lo que estaba preparando para él.

Debido a que era casi el único hombre alrededor, muchas mujeres empezaron a notar la presencia de ellos dos y empezaron a hacer comentarios a sus espaldas...

" _¡Qué joven tan atento!"…"¡Muy dulce!"… "¡Qué chica más afortunada!"… "¡Yo lo vi ayer en el departamento de ropa, y le compró cosas súper lindas!"… "Yo también"…_

Y alguien respondió, desde el otro lado del salón de belleza anexo a la boutique _"El sí sabe de estilo"… "¿No piensas que él es muy guapo?"… "¡Me gusta su piel bronceada!"_

Esos comentarios llegó a escucharlos Candy y ella sonrió divertida.

Una señora mayor, la tomó de las manos y le dijo en tono maternal _-Cuida mucho a ese muchacho, querida, él es uno en un millón._

Candy volvió a sonreír sintiéndose orgullosa de su amigo. No le pareció bien romper la ilusión de la anciana, así que no hizo ninguna corrección a su creencia de que eran pareja.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, él pasó a recoger a Candy para dirigirse al baile los dos juntos. Tan pronto como Neal vio a Candy, se quedó sin habla, impresionado con el resultado, sólo atinó a decir _-¡Hermosa!_

Neal estaba impactado con su belleza. Él ya sabía, desde el primer día que la vio, que era una pequeña belleza; y por eso y muchas más cosas, estaba loco por ella desde entonces. Pero verla ahora, vestida como toda una mujer, mostrando sus encantos con sensual elegancia; fue un revés que lo dejó aturdido un par de segundos.

 _-¡Estás muy bella!_ –atinó a decir al final, y la besó en la mano como un verdadero caballero.

Candy en silencio también lo admiró con sincero, descarado y tímido interés, que la ruborizó. De repente, de la nada, ella se dio al fin cuenta de lo guapo que era, alto, atractivo y varonil, como el resto de los chicos Ardley; pero también era distinto a ellos, con su tono de piel y sus ojos ambarinos, que le daban un aire sofisticado. Tal y como dijeron las chicas de la tienda.

Él distaba mucho de parecerse al jovencito caprichoso y delgado de antaño. Ella recordaba esa imagen de chico malcriado en sus ojos, pero ahora lucía radiante y atrevido, lo cual le atrapó en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Y consciente de esa profunda mirada que él le dedicaba, se sintió nerviosa, ella observó sus ojos que deslumbraban y sonrió tímida, lo cual el notó e hizo inmensamente feliz.

Fueron al baile para disfrutar el resto de la noche, durante el tiempo que bailaron, Neal trató nuevamente de convencerla de no ir a la zona de guerra.

 _-Voy a ir_ -dijo Candy y volvió a recordar la verdadera finalidad del viaje, los últimos días había estado tan divertida, que casi olvidaba el motivo de éste.

 _-Es que necesito un cambio_ –fue la escueta y demoledora respuesta de Candy.

Neal sabía de dónde provenía esa necesidad de cambio. Quiso rodearla con sus brazos protectores, besarla, decirle que con él nunca se sentiría sola y abandonada. Pero, haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo, se contuvo, para hablarle con suavidad.

 _-Yo estoy a favor tanto de la vida como del amor_ –dijo Neal, tomándole las pequeñas manos dulcemente. – _Y no puedo entender a gente como tú, que por una decepción amorosa, arruinan su vida, por personas que no las valoran._

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? –_ le preguntó Candy _–A ver, listillo, ¿qué harías tú en mi lugar?_

La rubia le explicó a Neal los problemas que la hacían sufrir – _Yo estaba muy ilusionada, pensando que podía confiar en ellos, en cambio, me dejaron. Dudo que tú conozcas este dolor; así que no deberías sacar conclusiones a la ligera._

¡Dios, cuánto amaba a esa mujer!. Por ello, Neal no le tomó en cuenta su pequeño arrebato de ira, y procedió a exponer sus razones de la manera más tranquila que pudo.

 _-Mira, Candy, las cosas son distintas según el tipo que te haya abandonado. Anthony, por supuesto, no tuvo opción_ –Neal se detuvo unos segundos, tal vez pensando en su primo que falleció tan injusta y prematuramente.

– _Pero si yo fuera Terry,_ –continuó _-habría hecho cualquier cosa por seguir a tu lado. Siempre hay solución para cualquier contrariedad, porque el amor que es impuesto por obligación_ –hablaba de Susana Marlow, sin decir su nombre _-¿qué tipo de amor es?_

Candy tal vez pensó que el discurso de Neal había terminado; pero estaba en un error.

 _-Ahora, con respecto a Archie_ –los ojos color de miel de Neal se encendieron – _su caso es todavía más estúpido, él prácticamente se entregó a Annie, sin luchar por lo que él consideraba un amor verdadero; o sea tú, Candy_ –la chica soltó un pequeño jadeo, emocionada – _Si yo fuera él, dejaría a Annie, no miraría atrás, sin importar las consecuencias, lucharía por ti._

El joven estaba a punto de perder el control; pero tenía que sacarlo todo, decirle lo que llevaba años quemándole por dentro.

 _-Y lo del tío William, francamente, Candy; es el colmo de la estupidez_ –a Neal le dio igual el gesto de indignación de Candy, por referirse así a su "querido Bert". _–Él usó como pretexto su apretada agenda de trabajo, y sus negocios, como excusa para dejarte. Y sí, es un pretexto, cariño: él podía y puede anular lo que quiera o, en todo caso, haberte llevado a sus viajes._

Siguió hablando, adelantándose a las absurdas explicaciones que ella le daría; para defender lo indefendible.

 _-Y no me vengas con el cuento de que "querría proteger tu reputación"; porque bien que vivió contigo en ese inmundo apartamento. Y, en todo caso, si viajaras con él, podría contratar una doncella que te hiciera de chaperón. Muchas mujeres solteras viajan así; él lo sabe perfectamente._

Candy lo miraba con un incrédulo enojo. Neal siguió explicando.

 _-Mira de cuánto tiempo disponemos en este barco, durante nuestra larga travesía. Él podía haberte llevado algunas veces, con él; y acercarse a ti en un plano más romántico. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Acaso no tiene sangre en las venas?_

Candy no sabía cómo responder y, entonces, le hizo la pregunta que rondaba hacía tiempo su cabeza.

 _-¿Y tú… tienes novia? ¿Algún compromiso?_

 _-¡Demonios!_ –dijo con tono de fastidio, agitando las manos como si tratara de quitarse algo de encima. – _Tengo y he tenido, más de las que puedo recordar. Mi madre, en una sola noche, me hizo bailar por horas con tantas chicas, que al final, no pude recordar sus caras ni sus nombres._

 _-¿Y de verdad no recuerdas a ninguna, Neal?_

Él negó con la cabeza.

 _-Es que ellas no sabían que mientras bailábamos, había alguien más en mi mente._

 _-¿Y quién es ella?_ –Candy preguntó con un hilillo de voz. Inexplicablemente, sentía que la duda le carcomía el corazón. ¿Por qué?

 _-¡Tú!_ –dijo Neal en un tono serio. Una sola palabra, pero que encerraba tanto sentimiento; y que ella lo percibió así.

 _-Y déjame decirte una cosa: a diferencia de los idiotas del actorcillo, mi primo Archie, y el tío William; yo sí te propuse matrimonio. Pero nadie me creyó que era sincero._ –un rictus de amargura ensombrecía su hermoso rostro _–Inclusive tú. Realmente nadie creyó que lo hice porque de verdad te amo._

Candy abrió los ojos y se quedó sin habla, sorprendida por sus palabras. El se le acercó tanto como para recargar su frente en la de ella, pudiendo así aspirar el olor de su aliento, Neal pensó que ella lo podría abofetear y no le importó.

Pero, a diferencia del pasado, ella simplemente no pudo reaccionar. Tal vez debido a ese ambiente romántico, o a la sinceridad de su declaración; o a la honestidad de sus palabras. O tal vez –y la posibilidad le aterró-, porque ella empezaba a conocerlo, apreciarlo y ¿quererlo? mejor. Quizás por el festín que representaba su figura, enfundada en ese elegante smoking, o por los comentarios de esas mujeres en la tienda, o por todo eso junto; daba igual. Ella simplemente se congeló.

 _-¿Bailamos otra vez?_ –dijo él finalmente, despertándola así de sus pensamientos.

El siguiente baile era una canción romántica, Neal aprovechó para acercar delicadamente la cabeza de Candy a su pecho, y ella no intentó rechazarlo. El corazón de un emocionado Neal comenzó a latir tan fuerte, al punto que se preguntó si ella lo escucharía, estando tan cerca como estaba.

Al sentirla tan apretada a sus brazos, hizo que su sangre hirviera con pasión y deseara tenerla más cerca de él. Pero, de momento, se conformó con tenerla así; protegida con su fuerte abrazo, porque ello en sí mismo ya era un gran avance.

Cuando el baile terminó, Neal la llevó de regreso a su camarote. En la puerta, él se quedó en silencio mirándola fijamente, profundamente, a los ojos; tentado a traspasar el umbral y poder compartir la noche con ella, y así poderla sentir más y más cerca, más y más profundo.

Candy entonces lo miró y se ruborizó, al ver esa tierna y pasional mirada de ojos color miel; ella ni siquiera se movió para cerrar la puerta. Al verla inmóvil, él se acercó, levantó la mano para tocarle la mejilla, acariciándola suavemente. Después, llevó sus dedos a sus labios, y entonces recordó la promesa de no besarla en el barco. Pero ¡cuánto le gustaría poder besarla! ¡Cómo le gustaría estar dentro de ella, oírla gemir su nombre, y poder amarla sin reservas!

Mantener su promesa era una tortura cada vez más insoportable.

No queriendo arruinar la confianza que en él había depositado, le soltó los labios, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y tiró de ella ligeramente para poder abrazarla. Él cerró los ojos y la acarició con tierna intensidad por un momento; antes de besar su frente y despedirse finalmente.

 _-Te amo Candy… buenas noches._

Candy pudo sentir la intensa pasión que Neal le demostraba, el ardiente deseo era real y no una mala broma como ella pensaba. Se sintió muy confundida por las nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba al estar cerca de él. Su continua declaración de amor por ella, acompañada de sus acciones, finalmente comenzaron a penetrar profundamente en su corazón; y poco a poco sintió que su resistencia comenzaba a desaparecer.

Chicas , este capítulo es más largo, espero les agrade y quiero agradecer su apoyo con sus reviews, significan mucho para la autora , Kellyelin Elin, Stear's Girl y su servidora ojala este Neal las convenza , y la pareja las atrape, Gracias por seguir leyendo , saludos a tooodas.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **EN LA ZONA DE GUERRA**

Al día siguiente, Candy y Neal llegaron a Inglaterra, debido a que su viaje era un secreto para la familia Ardley, incluyendo a Albert, fueron recibidos por personal de los Leagan en Londres. Neal les presentó a Candy y dio instrucciones precisas de que se atendiera bien a la chica, y sobre las emergencias que pudiera haber. También pasó muchas horas instruyendo a Candy, acerca de las precauciones que debían tener en esa zona tan peligrosa. Le dio una lista de teléfonos de las oficinas de los Leagan y los Ardley en todo el país.

 _-Sólo por si acaso, Candy…_ -le dijo Neal, en verdad esperanzado de que la joven nunca fuese a necesitar llamar a esos números.

Por último, tomaron un tren para llegar a su destino final, Neal tomó su impedimenta militar, un detalle que no se le escapó a Candy; y se dirigieron al último vagón. Él realmente estaba muy preocupado por Candy y se preguntaba si sería capaz de obligarla a regresar a Chicago, aunque fuera por la fuerza. Se devanaba los sesos en una dura batalla de pensamientos: encontrar la forma de que volviesen a América, y conseguir que lo amara tanto como él a ella.

« _¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Candy?_ »

Entre el ruido ensordecedor del desvencijado tren, que a pesar de todo llevaba cierta cadencia; Candy alcanzó a escuchar unos golpes fuertes que parecían provenir de la cabina, en la parte delantera; y se preguntó qué clase de sonido era ese. De repente Neal se levantó de su asiento, tomó la impedimenta, y estiró el brazo a Candy; en una clara indicación para que lo siguiera.

 _-¡Ven conmigo… de prisa!_ –le gritó. Candy estuvo a punto de mandarlo lejos, pero algo vio en los ojos color miel de Neal, y lo siguió sin rechistar.

Él tampoco tenía claro qué eran esos extraños ruidos, pero si percibió el peligro, Candy estaba muy sorprendida y simplemente corrió junto con él hacia la puerta de atrás. Tan pronto como salieron, Neal cerró la puerta; Candy volteó hacia el interior del tren y alcanzó a ver soldados armados disparando a la gente que gritaba desesperada, suplicando por una piedad que no recibieron. ¡Ella quedó paralizada de horror!

Neal aventó su mochila y le ordenó a Candy … _!Salta…!,_ cayeron fuera del tren y pronto ellosdos se encontraron rodando por la pendiente, ella sintió cómo tiraba Neal de su delgado brazo, para esconderla atrás de unos arbustos; hasta que el tren desapareció en el horizonte.

No vieron a nadie más saltar del tren, pareciera que nadie se percató de que ellos habían escapado.

 _-¿Que fue eso? –_ preguntó Candy en shock, temblando.

 _-Una probable masacre_ –dijo él, encogiendo los hombros con aparente indiferencia. – _Ya sabes, en la guerra todo puede suceder._

Candy estaba muerta de miedo, y empezó a llorar. Neal estaba tan asustado como ella, ahí estaban en medio de la nada y abandonados a su suerte. Él sintió que se hundía en la desesperación y no sabía como reaccionar, pero viendo la vulnerabilidad de la persona que amaba; reaccionó y se lamentó de no haber obligado a Candy a renunciar a su plan, pero ahora es demasiado tarde, lo hecho, hecho está.

Trató de encontrar una rápida solución, para brindarle a Candy la seguridad que ella necesitaba en esos momentos, la abrazó. Primero, con prudencia, temiendo que ella le rechazara. Como no ocurrió eso, la estrechó un poco más entre sus brazos e instantes después, ella pegó su oreja contra el duro pecho de Neal. Los rítmicos latidos del corazón del joven, tranquilizaron un poco a la chica.

 _-Mira, Candy, no te preocupes, vamos a ir al próximo poblado y una vez estando ahí, contactamos la oficina de los Ardley o los Leagan._

Con estas palabras, Neal trató de trasmitirle calma, pero en el fondo estaba igual de aterrado que ella. Y no sólo estaba aterrado por el tiroteo; sino porque le horrorizaba la idea de soltarla y no volver a sentirla tan cerca. Probablemente era un gran egoísta, pensó, porque ahora y siempre quiere ser el unico que la consuele, asi de cerca, cobijada por su abrazo.

Le pidió esperar debajo de un árbol, mientras él iba a recoger su enorme impedimenta, que quedó lejos de donde ellos se encontraban. Siendo previsor, el joven había llevado comida, mantas, y utensilios varios. Rápidamente hizo fuego, montó una tienda de campaña y alimentó a la chica, que seguía temblando de miedo y frío. Candy comprobó entonces lo que él había dicho: era un soldado entrenado.

Ellos continuaron su camino, pero unos pocos metros más adelante; a Candy le costaba más y más trabajo caminar. En una de sus paradas a descansar, Neal se dio cuenta que un tobillo de la chica estaba hinchado, y rápidamente concluyó que se había lastimado en el momento que saltó del tren.

El joven Leagan soltó una maldición por lo bajo, culpándose del estado de Candy; pero además la regañó por no haberle dicho antes lo que le había pasado.

- _¿Qué clase de enfermera eres, Candice? ¿No te diste cuenta que te habías torcido el tobillo?_

Y antes de que ella le contestara, Neal sonrió maliciosamente, la cargó a hombros y la sentó debajo de un árbol. Con un pedazo de manta, improvisó un vendaje, además hizo una camilla utilizando su cuchillo y unas ramas de árbol, con la técnica que él aprendió en la escuela de entrenamiento del ejército.

Una vez sentada en la camilla, él la arrastró con cuidado, y así continuaron su camino. Ella se sintió muy agradecida por la atención y los cuidados que recibía de él.

 _-¡Gracias Neal! –_ le dijo ella, él solo le sonrió y siguieron adelante.

Un rato después, se toparon con un campo cultivado con frutales. Como el lugar estaba abandonado, entraron en la casita hecha ruinas, y ahí decidieron descansar por unos momentos. Candy contempló con frustración un hermoso árbol cargado de manzanas.

- _Si no tuviera mi tobillo lastimado, fácilmente me subiría a ese árbol para bajar algunas frutas._

 _-Déjamelo a mí_ -dijo él.

Con algunas dificultades, finalmente Neal pudo subir y cortar la fruta.

 _-Yo no sabía que podías subir a los árboles_ –comentó Candy, sinceramente admirada de esa habilidad desconocida para ella.

 _-Nunca me gustaron las actividades al aire libre más que los autos o los libros, hasta que me uní al ejército, ahí aprendí a trepar árboles._

Después de comer unas cuantas manzanas, y guardar más para el camino, Neal dedujo que en un campo de sembradío descuidado como ese, habría caza de sobra. Una vez hubo asegurado la habitación donde pasarían la noche, tomó algunos utensilios y se marchó.

- _Ahora regreso, Candy._

 _-¿A dónde vas, Neal?, le preguntó con cierta angustia en su voz._

– _Qué, ¿tienes miedo de que no vuelva?_ –preguntó él, con su clasica sonrisa retorcida.

Pero la forma en que ella asintió, con timidez y miedo, le estrujó el corazón a Neal.

Cuando se hizo de noche, Neal volvió con unas piezas, que resultaron ser liebres. Candy no dijo nada al verlo despellejar y eviscerar los animales metódicamente, como si lo hubiera hecho muchas veces antes; pero sí le ayudó a atravesarlos con una rama, para asarlos.

El joven Leagan quiso encender una fogata, aunque le costó trabajo; ya que no había encontrado leña lo suficientemente seca. Pero finalmente lo logró, y Candy estaba tan contenta que, feliz, lo premió con un aplauso entusiasta que produjo la feliz carcajada en él.

Después de cenar carne asada y más manzanas, ellos permanecieron en silencio mirando el fuego, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Candy volvió a sentir desesperación y sintió ganas de llorar: por su culpa, estaban en medio del peligro, con la incertidumbre de no saber que iba a ser de ellos.

Neal se dio cuenta de su angustia y la abrazó para confortarla.

 _-Mañana espero que lleguemos a algún poblado y de ahí será más fácil dirigirnos a Londres, no te preocupes…_

Ella se sentía agradecida por sus palabras de consuelo y asintió.

Después de un rato, ella seguía llorando, entonces Neal empezó a cantar, para ver si la animaba.

 _-¿Recuerdas esta canción? La hermana Grey nos hacía cantarla en las reuniones del San Pablo._

Candy empezó a reír, ella nunca escuchó a Neal cantar y menos se imaginó que cantara tan bien, y él, viendo que daba resultado; en seguida le cantó otra canción.

- _Ésta me gusta mucho, recuerdo que el Sr. Jones nos la enseñó para cantarla los días de picnic._

Y así ellos estuvieron cantando y hablando, hasta que Candy se quedó dormida. Neal le colocó una manta y la abrazó para que no pasara frío. Después de pasar un dedo por la mejilla de la joven, disfrutando de su dulce tacto; se puso a pensar en el plan para el día siguiente. Lamentó la pesadilla que estaban viviendo los dos, pero él ahora estaba decidido a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para regresar sanos y salvos a América.

Le acarició el pelo suavemente para no despertarla, también él se encontraba muy cansado, así que el sueño por fin, lo venció.

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en despertar fue Neal, y se dio cuenta que Candy casi ni se había movido. Había convivido con ella lo suficiente, para saber que eso no era normal. Tocó su frente y la sintió afiebrada, así que la destapó un poco para despertarla. Ella al sentir su toque abrió los ojos y lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con la intensa mirada de Neal.

La rubia se conmovió al percibir la devoción y el amor que él sentía por ella, estaban en silencio y ella recordó los momentos tan divertidos que pasaron juntos. Ya no lo veía como una amenaza, se podría decir que ya conocía ambas facetas, la mala y la buena; vaya que había cambiado: hasta sonrió al evocar su imagen en ese smoking que lo hacía ver tan elegante, el hombre más elegante que hubiera conocido.

Y se dio cuenta que cada vez lo sentía más cercano a ella, de muchas maneras.

Candy se preguntó cuánto estaría él dispuesto a hacer, para salir de esa terrible situación que enfrentaban.

Tal vez porque Candy no se movió mucho o porque no estaba alimentándose bien, comenzó a sentir frío y efectivamente tenía una ligera fiebre. Siguieron su viaje y afortunadamente no tardaron mucho en llegar a un poblado, en el cual reinaba el caos, ya que la gente estaba siendo evacuada, Neal pensó que quizás estaba relacionado con el ataque en el tren.

Había elementos del ejército y policías por todas partes y un descontrol total. Debido a que la infraestructura sufrió severos daños, toda la industria estaba paralizada, no había líneas telefónicas y comunicarse a Londres era prácticamente imposible.

Neal estaba a punto de gritar de la desesperación, al enterarse de tan malas noticias, las cuales llegaban a cada momento, pero al ver la angustia de Candy decidió calmarse y más bien enfocarse en buscar ayuda, dudaba que en esas condiciones ella pudiera sobrevivir y lo más importante para él, era ella.

Vio a lo lejos una carreta de las que usan los campesinos para transportar animales y vegetales, y que cerca de ella la gente se apresuraba a subirse ya que el tiempo apremiaba. Él preguntó al arriero por un lugar disponible pero al parecer ya estaba saturada y con sobrepeso.

Neal no se rindió y aferrado, decidió hacer un trato con el arriero.

 _-Señor, somos recién casados, mi esposa está embarazada y no puede caminar, pues tuvo un accidente, tiene fiebre, ¡Ayúdenos, por favor! –_ dijo Neal, con una actuación digna de los montajes de Grandchester, pensó con sorna.

 _-Llévesela en su carreta, puede caber ahí –_ señaló un espacio en un rincón del desvencijado vehículo.

 _-¡Ese es mi lugar! –_ contestó airado un hombre, que resultó ser el hermano del arriero.

- _Por favor, haga un intercambio con ella, le daré todo el dinero que traigo en compensación –_ lo sacó de su cartera y se lo mostró _. –Esto es todo lo que traigo, pero creo que puede ser suficiente para cubrir el costo del pasaje._

 _-¿Y cuál es la utilidad del dinero en esta situación de caos que estamos viviendo? –_ dijo el pasajero, en tono de burla.

 _-Bueno, en este lugar, no, pero le encontrará una gran utilidad llegando a Londres –_ contestó Neal esperanzado en poder convencerlo.

Después de algunas súplicas más, el hombre aceptó ayudarlo, estuvo de acuerdo y aceptó el trato.

 _-Está bien, ¡pero solo una persona, usted no puede ir con nosotros!_

Neal se lo agradeció de corazón, así que corrió a ver a Candy. Ella se sentía cada vez más enferma, la fiebre y el dolor de tobillo no la dejaban; aunque se dio tiempo y energías para hacer pequeñas curaciones a la gente que lo necesitaba.

De repente, ella vio a Neal acercarse rápidamente, él traía un pedazo de alambre en las manos, con él estaba haciendo un anillo para ella, se lo puso en el dedo y le dijo:

 _-Le dije al conductor que somos una pareja de recién casados, que somos pobres, que tú estás embarazada y enferma: asegúrate de ser congruente con esa historia –_ se apresuró a decirle Neal, mascullando la información en un marcado acento americano; para que no les entendieran.

 _-Estando en Londres, te comunicarás con la oficina de los Ardley, recuerda que ya te di los teléfonos y que ellos tienen instrucciones de resguardarte y regresarte a los EEUU, no esperes por mí, ¿entendido?_

 _-¿Yo sola?, ¿y qué pasa contigo?_ –preguntó Candy muy angustiada.

 _-Sólo hay un lugar en la carreta, debemos darnos prisa antes de que cambie de opinión, y sea ocupado por otra persona –_ él le explicó brevemente la situación.

 _-¡Pero qué pasará contigo! ¡Yo no quiero irme sin ti!_ –la chica se estaba poniendo histérica.

 _-Mira Candy, tú siempre has querido deshacerte de mí, ¿por qué ahora quieres hacer esto más difícil? Ahora es el momento de irte sola._

Candy estaba llorando y gritando, se aferró a Neal para no dejarlo ir, entonces él la abrazó y le dio un largo y profundo beso en la boca, para que dejara de gritar. Sin embargo, aprovechó que ella no ofrecía resistencia, y la apretó contra su cuerpo, profundizando el beso, marcándola. Quería que se acostumbrara a su sabor, a su tacto; para que, si no volvía a verla, no le olvidara. ¡Qué maravilla hubiese sido si realmente estuviera embarazada de él!

Se escucharon unos cuantos carraspeos incómodos, de las personas que los rodeaban. Entonces, Neal la soltó y le dijo con determinación - _Te amo Candy, más de lo que puedes hacerte idea... pero debes irte sin mí, estas enferma, no puedes caminar –_ suspiró contrito – _No podemos arriesgarnos a que empeores, tu salud está en riesgo. Llegarás a Londres ésta noche, a más tardar mañana en la mañana, vas a estar bien, te lo prometo._

Al verla llorar con tanto sentimiento, él la consoló como pudo; estrechándola contra su cuerpo que vibraba de amor y desesperación por ella.

 _-¡Neal no quiero que mueras! –_ dijo Candy, acariciándole la mejilla con su mano temblorosa _–Yo quiero morir aquí contigo –_ exigió, todavía renuente a dejarlo.

 _-Nadie va a morir, yo no voy a morir, tu no vas a morir –_ le dijo con confianza, apretando sus manos, para luego acariciar los brazos y la espalda de la joven, conmovido hasta las lágrimas.

Sin perder más tiempo, Neal la condujo hacia la carreta que esperaba por ella, pero Candy se abrazó a su cuello y lo besó, hasta que el vehículo comenzó su marcha y se tuvieron que separar. Ella sintió mucha angustia de pensar que quizá era la última vez que lo vería; así que decidió confesarle sus sentimientos, antes de que fuera muy tarde.

 _-¡Te amo Neal! –_ gritó entre lágrimas -¡ _No tardes en volver a casa! ¡Quiero ser tu esposa… quiero ser tu mujer! -_ gritó hasta que la carreta se alejó y lo perdió de vista.

A pesar que el conductor había sido testigo de innumerables despedidas, no pudo menos que sentir pena por esa mujer que lloraba desesperada.

Por suerte el viaje transcurrió sin contratiempos, llegaron a un refugio por la mañana, se comunicó con las oficinas de los Ardley y en seguida fueron a rescatarla.

Y aun roto de dolor por los acontecimientos, Neal sentía que el pecho le estallaba de felicidad. Lo que había esperado escuchar durante largos años, por fin salió de la boca de esa mujer que tanto amaba. Su confesión le dio el valor de prometerse volver a ella, y hacerla su esposa.

Para Candy, la despedida fue durísima, pero demás resulto fácil: su fiebre desapareció, su tobillo tardó pocos días en recuperarse, podía caminar de nuevo. Así como Neal se lo pidió, ella se dispuso a regresar a EEUU, sin embargo, la tristeza la invadió al abordar el barco y enfrentar el hecho de que él no la estaba acompañando.

Ella lloró al recordar todas las cosas buenas que hizo por ella, y se arrepintió de no haberle confesado sus sentimientos mucho antes.

Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, espero que les este gustando y una vez más agradezco sus comentarios, eso dá idea de lo bien que vamos, el proximo capìtulo es el desenlace y la semana que entra estaré actualizando.. saludos a todas y cada una de ustedes,, ¡besos mil!

continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **DE VUELTA EN CASA**

Ya en Chicago, y arropada por su familia y amigos; Candy se recuperó pronto. Annie estaba por demás sorprendida, difícilmente podía creer lo que Candy le estaba contando acerca de Neal. Para la chica de ojos azules, ni siquiera pasaba por su mente que su hermana de crianza lo hubiera aceptado como acompañante, ¡ella sabía cuánto lo odiaba!, pero sintió que se le rompía el corazón al ver a su amiga desconsolada.

 _-¡Es que no es justo, Annie! Si hubieras visto cuánto nos costó despedirnos… ¡lo amo tanto, y no sé si está vivo o…!_

Candy le comentó lo de su anillo y se lo mostró, cuando Annie lo vio, se conmovió tanto y más porque a la rubia le empezaron a escurrir una lagrimas por sus pecosas mejillas, no pudo más que llorar junto con ella.

 _-Por favor, Annie, sé que lo que te voy a pedir es difícil_ –tomó las manos de su querida amiga-, _pero ¡ayúdame a rezar por él! ¡No encuentro otra forma de Neal vuelva conmigo!_

Y la prometida de Archie aceptó. Juntas, repitieron aquellas oraciones que habían aprendido en el Hogar de Pony y en el Colegio San Pablo.

Archie apenas podía creer que de verdad Neal hubiera acompañado a Candy a Europa. Y por un lado se había arrepentido de haberle dicho lo que Annie le había confiado, pero por otro lado se sentía aliviado de saber que no se fue sola, sin él no podría haber hecho ese viaje.

 _«Si yo te hubiera acompañado, quizás ahora…»_ y por respeto a Annie, no terminó la frase; aunque él bien sabía lo que esa oración inconclusa encerraba. Que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Candy se habría enamorado de él, de haberla acompañado.

Albert fue de los más sorprendidos al escuchar toda la historia de los labios de Candy, ella le mostró su anillo y quedó muy asombrado. Finalmente se dio cuenta que la propuesta matrimonial de Neal era seria, porque estaba basada en un amor real. Ahora el rubio acaba de confirmar que Neal la amaba de verdad, a juzgar por todas las cosas que hizo para que su amada hija adoptiva regresara a casa.

Había subestimado a su sobrino. Para él, y probablemente para el resto del clan; seguía siendo ese niñato caprichoso que se escondía tras las faldas de su madre. Pero el heredero Leagan había madurado, y de qué manera. Albert nunca se imaginó que Neal se portara tan valientemente; y le admiró sinceramente por ello.

Albert, como patriarca del clan Ardley, fue el encargado de comunicarle a la familia Leagan la noticia del viaje que su hijo realizara a Europa, en compañía de Candy. Se sorprendieron mucho, ya que suponían que él estaba trabajando en las oficinas de Londres. Sabían que estaba de vacaciones en la Universidad, pero ahora finalmente se enteraron que estaba perdido en la zona de guerra. Sarah lloró amargamente.

 _-¡Todo es culpa de esa maldita huérfana! ¡Albert, debes traer a mi niño de vuelta!_

 _-Sarah, Sarah…_ -el señor Leagan intentaba calmarla, sin obtener resultados. Pero Albert les hizo a ambos la promesa solemne de traer a Neal de vuelta a casa.

Candy al saber eso, se sintió terriblemente culpable. Y la tía Elroy, por supuesto, al enterarse le preguntó si él había hecho algo inapropiado, y ella contestó con la verdad.

 _-No, él se comportó como un verdadero caballero todo el tiempo-_ dijo Candy.

La tía no lo podía creer, Candy volvió a recordar a Neal y lloró de nuevo, al no conocerse su paradero. Lo extrañaba tanto, desde el mismo momento que lo dejó en ese poblado de Inglaterra.

Albert decidió llevársela con él, a un viaje de negocios en Nueva York; acompañados de una doncella de la casa. Así podría evitar que los Leagan la empezaran a hostigar con interrogatorios, eso no la hacía sentir bien y quiso evitarle más sufrimiento. No quedaba más que tener paciencia y esperar a que regresara, vehementemente Albert deseaba lo mismo, ya que seguían sin tener noticias.

Pero tal y como prometió a los Leagan, a la tía abuela, y a la misma Candy; Albert dispuso de todos los medios a su alcance, para dar con el paradero de su sobrino.

 _ **Tres semanas después…**_

Un detective contratado por Albert, dio la buena nueva al clan. Había localizado, sano y salvo, al Señorito. El hombre arregló los pasajes y consiguió embarcar a Neal en un lujoso crucero; sin escatimar gastos.

Apenas atracó el barco en Nueva York, Neal había llamado a sus padres y a Albert; no lo hizo con Candy. Esto mortificó mucho a la joven, pero Albert la consoló explicándole que, quizás, la emoción de saberse vivo habría jugado una mala pasada al joven Leagan.

 _-Cuando volví de Inglaterra al terminar mis estudios, no le avisé a la tía abuela, pequeña. Estaba tan emocionado por volver a América, que me olvidé de ella_ –dijo en tono conciliador.

Pero en el fondo, Albert estaba preocupado, ¿y si su sobrino, ya viendo las cosas desde lejos, no estaba seguro de su amor por Candy? Se preparó para lo peor, y ordenó a su secretaria que reservase tres billetes de barco a Europa, por si tenía que llevarse a una desilusionada Candy y a su doncella. Al mismo tiempo, decidió regresar con Candy y la doncella a Chicago. Si iba a haber malas noticias, lo mejor era que la rubia las recibiera arropada por los suyos.

Finalmente Neal llegó a Chicago, y lo primero que hizo fue a ver a sus padres en Lakewood. Ellos estaban felices de verlo de vuelta, igualmente Eliza se alegró y todos se abrazaron felices de tenerlo en casa de nuevo.

 _-Hijo mío, ¡creí que te perdía!_ –fue la sincera declaración de Sarah.

 _-No, madre. Ya sabes que hierba mala, nunca muere… -_ contestó Neal, tratando infructuosamente de contener las lágrimas.

Apenas pudieron soltarle para dejarlo descansar un rato. En la cena, Neal les explicó su historia; incluyendo sus sentimientos por Candy. A pesar de las protestas de Eliza, la familia se mostró asombrada, como si no les hubiese caído muy bien la noticia. Pero se consolaron con el hecho de verlo regresar con bien, así que acabaron aceptando la elección matrimonial de su heredero.

Una vez resueltas las cosas con su familia, y habiendo pasado unos días con ellos, Neal entonces decidió ir a visitar a Candy, ¡no podía estar un día más sin verla! Todas esas semanas sin ella se le hicieron eternas; pero al mismo tiempo la certeza de que ahora ella también lo amaba, fue lo que le dio la fuerza para soportar todos los contratiempos que tuvo en su viaje de regreso. Contratiempos que, por supuesto; jamás contará a Candy. No quiere añadir más sufrimiento en la vida de esa mujer que tanto ama.

Se enteró, por su madre, que Candy estaba en Chicago con Albert. Por lo tanto no perdió más tiempo y se dirigió a encontrarse con ella, esta vez con la confianza de que aceptaría ser suya. ¡Su esposa! El corazón le latía desbocado, al imaginarse compartiendo su vida con ella.

Neal se obligó a calmarse, antes de llamar al timbre de la mansión Ardley en Chicago. Conociendo a Candy, al menos uno de los dos tenía que estar sereno. Casi ni advirtió cuando el mayordomo le abría la puerta, dándole una sincera bienvenida.

 _-Bienvenido, joven. Nos da mucho gusto tenerle de nuevo en Chicago…_

Sólo oírlo entrar, Candy sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco y corrió a encontrarse con él, gritando con todas sus fuerzas. Si la tía abuela se enfadaba por su falta de modales, bien valía la pena.

- _¡Neal, estoy aquí… estoy aquí! –_ igual él corrió a su encuentro, decidido a estrecharla entre sus brazos; pero entonces se percató de la presencia de Albert, y se detuvo en seco.

Neal lo miró con recelo pero finalmente lo saludó titubeante.

 _-¡T-t-tío William, no sabía que estabas aquí…!-_ dijo apenado - _Tal vez debo regresar más tarde –_ estaba por darse media vuelta,cuandoAlbert sonrió y se acerco a él abrazándolo efusivamente.

 _-¡Qué bueno que estás de regreso, sobrino! Nos tenías a todos muy angustiados y quiero agradecerte por haber salvado a mi preciosa Candy._

Adivinando que Neal querría saber por qué Albert había mantenido a Candy consigo, el patriarca explicó - _Yo la convencí de venir conmigo, la situación con tu familia se estaba tornando incomoda y quise evitarle más interrogatorios, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero, verdad?_

Neal asintió, imaginando a la urraca de su hermana, y a su histérica madre, las dos atosigando sin descanso a su Candy; y ambos rieron por el comentario.

 _-Bueno, ahora les dejo solos_ –dijo Albert - _Ustedes dos tienen mucho que hablar, deben ponerse al día y ordenar sus cosas –_ añadió guiñando un ojo y por fin salió de la habitación _._

Cuando él se fue, ellos se miraron por unos segundos. Neal le exigió con voz suave, sólo para sus oídos.

 _-¿Podrías repetirme lo que me gritaste, cuando te ibas en la carreta, Candy?_

 _-Te amo, Neal…_ -obedeció ella, tímidamente.

Con los colores subidos, Candy levantó su mano y le mostró el anillo de rudo alambre, que aun adornaba su delicada mano.

 _-¡Mira, todavía lo sigo usando!_

Él la miró sorprendido _-¿Todavía llevas esa baratija infecta?-_ pregunto incrédulo, al verlo en su dedo.

 _-Sí, todavía lo traigo conmigo y ya se lo enseñé a todas las persona que conozco: Annie, Archie, Albert, la señorita Pony y la hermana María…_

Neal, orgulloso y conmovido; abrió sus brazos y Candy se apresuró a abrazarlo.

- _¡Te amo Neal!_ –dijo emocionada.

Él la llenó de besos en la cara y en los labios, su corazón estallaba de felicidad, al escucharla decir eso.

 _-¡Y yo igual te amo, antes, ahora y siempre, y ahora estoy feliz de verte de nuevo! –_ la abrazó tan fuerte como si temiera perderla de nuevo _–Yo he estado tan preocupado por ti, ¿Cómo está tu tobillo? –_ le preguntó.

 _-Está bien, ahora todo está bien-_ dijo ella, recargada en su hombro - _¡y ahora que estás conmigo… -_ no pudo continuar, las lágrimas la desbordaron.

 _-Tú tienes que contarme cómo te fue en el camino, pero ¡espera! Antes déjame hacer esto…_

Neal se arrodilló y sacó de su chaqueta una caja de terciopelo guinda, y mostrándole el contenido, le hizo una petición _–Este es mejor, déjame reemplazarlo por el de alambre._

Entonces, le quitó el viejo anillo hechizo del dedo, y lo reemplazó por la más bella sortija de brillantes que ella hubiera visto, al mismo tiempo que reiteraba. – _Candy… ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Tú eres el amor de mi vida, juro que te haré feliz… tal vez no seré un esposo dulce o delicado –_ rió nervioso _–pero te amaré siempre, con toda sinceridad._

Candy se tapó la boca con la otra mano para ahogar un grito de emoción, con lágrimas en los ojos, cayó de rodillas junto a él para poderlo abrazar, y responderle.

 _-Sí, Neal, acepto ser tu esposa, y este otro anillo lo guardaré por siempre-_ dijo señalando el viejo anillo de alambre, y lo colocó dentro en la caja.

No pudiendo contenerse más, se abrazaron y besaron por largo rato. Neal estaba feliz de haber conquistado el amor de la única mujer que ha estado en su corazón por tantos años, nunca pudo sacarla de sus pensamientos y por lo mismo siempre la imaginó en su futuro, juntos. Ahora ese sueño se convertiría en realidad.

Neal se levantó y la cargó, comenzó a girar en círculos, ambos rieron divertidos, la barrera que había entre ellos, no existía más.

Al fin dejaron de reír y Candy aprovechó para comentarle algo.

– _Yo tenía muchas ganas de visitar a tus padres, para explicarles todo lo que hiciste por mí, nuestra aventura en la guerra, pero Albert no me dejó, estaba temeroso que estuvieran enojados conmigo y con justa razón_ –decía esto mientras se negaba a soltarlo, se sentía tan bien de tenerlo cerca, aferrada a sus fuertes brazos protectores, sentía su calor, su aroma, lo había extrañado tanto.

 _-Está bien, ahora estoy muy bien, ya no soy el niño de mamá-_ , dijo Neal con una risa suave, embriagándose con el olor de sus rubios rizos, mientras los acariciaba con reverencia. Más de diez años llevaba anhelando ese momento.

 _-Candy, ¿podríamos salir al jardín? Me acostumbré demasiado a estar en el exterior_ –le dijo con una sonrisa. En realidad, Neal intuía que alguien -¿Albert? ¿Elroy? ¿George?- les observaba, y quería un poco de privacidad con su reciente prometida.

Así que salieron tomados de la mano, caminaron juntos, al tiempo que Candy portaba orgullosa su anillo de compromiso _._

 _-¡Es tan hermoso! –_ comentó ella, admirando los finos brillantes _-¿Tú lo compraste? –_ lo dijo con cierto sarcasmo, así como solía Neal molestarla en el pasado.

 _-Desafortunadamente, no, es parte de la herencia familiar de los Leagan. Lo bueno de ser parte de los Ardley, es gozar de los beneficios de su riqueza, sin tener que hacer nada para obtenerlo –_ rió burlón, probablemente pensando en Archie _–pero como te dije en el barco, prometo trabajar duro para poderte comprar no uno, sino muchos anillos y ropa de la mejor. Y tú, como mi esposa, serás la más elegante de la familia –_ le contestó muy convencido.

Al ver su reacción, Candy se apresuró a responder – _lo siento, solo estaba bromeando_ … _tú sabes que no necesito nada de eso Neal, no estoy acostumbrada a los lujos, recuerda donde me crié, sólo tu amor y compañía me harán feliz…_ -de repente, la angustia la asaltó – _¿tus padres saben de lo nuestro?_

Neal quiso despejar los miedos de su novia inmediatamente.

 _-Les dije que yo sigo amándote, pero ellos me dijeron que ésta vez, necesito estar completamente seguro de que me corresponderás. También me aconsejaron buscar el consentimiento del tío William, antes de anunciar el compromiso –_ dijo _–Ellos no quieren ser de nuevo el hazmerreír de Chicago, como en aquella ocasión, en esa fiesta, la cual ya no quiero recordar-_ dijo con una sonrisa.

Aunque para él ese rechazo fue un golpe durísimo, también le había hecho gracia el monumental berrinche de Eliza y su madre. Probablemente, la risa que le dieron ambas, fue lo único que le impidió pegarse un tiro. Por supuesto, es otra de las cosas que jamás sabría Candy. Neal es demasiado orgulloso, y la ama tanto; que no abrirá el pico.

Ambos rieron de buena gana al recordar el pataleo de Eliza Leagan; hasta que, con un beso cálido y un poco atrevido, Neal hizo detener la risa en Candy.

– _Así que ahora cuéntame tú, tu historia_ –dijo Neal, cuya preocupación por la seguridad de la rubia, lo había carcomido desde que la vio alejarse en la vieja carreta de verduras.

Ella le relató su traslado desde el poblado aquel donde él la dejó, a Londres, su encuentro con los serviciales asistentes de los Leagan y cómo se recuperó de la fiebre y el tobillo.

 _-Tú eres muy valiente Neal, realmente eres mi héroe, en todo el sentido de la palabra –_ dijo finalmente Candy.

- _Sin ese entrenamiento del ejército, yo no hubiera regresado con vida, yo de verdad estaba muy asustado, pero viendo el peligro que te acechaba, tuve que esforzarme para vencer mi miedo. Por ti, para protegerte a ti, mi amor…_ -le dijo con una intensa mirada.

Neal después le relató su propia historia. Estuvo caminando por días, casi no tenía comida, ni agua, quedándose a dormir a la intemperie, viviendo de lo que encontraba por el camino; ya sea cazando o robando en las granjas. Siguió caminando, no importando que hiciera frío, sol, aire, lluvia; lo animaba la esperanza de volver a ver a sus seres queridos, entre ellos, al amor de su vida. A esa huérfana que le había robado el corazón desde su adolescencia.

 _-Yo por una parte, me quedé tranquilo de que tu pudiste salir de ahí en esa carreta, pero por otro lado, me preocupaba que te sucediera algo malo en el trayecto a Londres. Todo el tiempo traté de convencerme a mí mismo que tomé la decisión correcta, estabas enferma, herida y sola, alguien podía haberse aprovechado de ti, si algo te hubiera sucedido, no me lo perdonaría jamás._

Reflexionando en voz alta, concluyó: _-En las guerras solo los afortunados sobreviven, y nosotros somos afortunados._

Neal fue testigo de escenas terribles, como el episodio del tren, en todo su trayecto en solitario le dio tiempo de reflexionar acerca de su vida. El Neal que se fue, no era el mismo que regresó, eso es seguro.

 _-Yo era de los mejores alumnos en la clase de entrenamiento, pero una cosa es la escuela y otra cosa es enfrentarse a la cruda realidad de una guerra. Yo pensé mucho en Stear, que a diferencia de nosotros, no regresó, no quiero ni imaginar, lo que él sufrió –_ se mostró triste al decir esto. Eran demasiadas emociones en pocos días; pero su futura mujer lo necesitaba fuerte y protector.

 _-Me di cuenta que un garaje lleno de autos de lujo, no es prioridad, pienso poner más interés en obras de caridad, en honor de Stear –_ anunció emocionado.

Candy lo escuchaba y lo miraba a la cara, ese rostro aún más moreno, por todo lo que tuvo que caminar bajo el sol, lo hacía ver tan atractivo. Sus ojos, esos ojos marrón claro que le fascinaban y tentaban; como la miel recién recolectada. Descubrió que aquel mocoso malcriado que conoció en su niñez, que tanto la hizo sufrir; había crecido y madurado en todos los sentidos. Se alegró de haber aceptado su amor, ahora ella se sentía segura en sus brazos, nunca más estaría sola, pensó.

 _-Candy –_ le dijo el moreno _–¿te importaría si regreso a la Universidad la semana que entra? Me retrasé en los cursos y todavía tengo que continuar con 10 meses más de clases, tengo que graduarme y cumplir mis metas, como ya te había dicho –_ confesó muy serio.

Candy, que había estado muy atenta a lo que él le decía, contestó - _¡Sí, claro, mi amor! Así yo también podría visitarte, para estar segura de que no les haces a otras las mismas promesas que a mí –_ le dijo evidentemente bromeando.

 _-¡Por supuesto! Tú puedes ir cuando quieras y por favor enseña tu anillo a todo el mundo, en especial a las amigas de mi madre, para ver si así dejan de molestarme -_ respondió riendo Neal, obviamente continuando la broma.

Pero un segundo después, tomó a Candy en sus brazos, la miró a los ojos y le dijo muy serio: – _Te amo Candy, no hay ninguna otra mujer, de eso puedes estar segura, tú ahora llenas mi vida. ¿Cómo podría entregársela a otra? –_ y selló su confesión con un largo y profundo beso que calentó el corazón –y algo más- en ambos.

Antes de que Neal volviera a la Universidad, pidió formalmente la mano de Candy al tío William. Todo el clan se reunió en una gran recepción, los señores Leagan estuvieron de acuerdo en que el matrimonio se realizara, y ellos no podían ser más felices.

El verdadero amor vence todos los obstáculos, para acercar a dos personas que desean unir sus destinos, así es como la vida nos lleva por caminos insospechados.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **EPÍLOGO**

¿Kansas?

¿Oklahoma?

¿Texas?

El amanecer tan luminoso, y los olores a campo abierto, sin duda eran sureños. Ya ni se acordaba en dónde estaban, pero el rechinido de la desvencijada ventana, claramente le decía sin una palabra "no estamos en alguno de los lujosos Hoteles Leagan".

 _«¿Cuántas estrellas tendrá este antro? ¿Media?»_ pensó Neal, y una sonrisa torcida adornó su rostro recién despierto. La verdad, era sólo un sarcasmo; pues la habitación donde había dormido, a pesar de ser sencilla y rural, estaba limpísima y disponía de todo lo necesario para estar cómodo. Aunque él sólo necesitaba una cosa para tenerlo todo, y la tenía consigo.

El objeto de su amor gemía disgustada, por el calor y la luz. No quería despertarse, él ya sabía; por lo que antes escuchó de ella, y por la convivencia actual; que Candy era perezosa para despertarse. Sonrió encantado de saber que sería el único en verla dormir, despertar, y estremecerse en su cama.

 _-Cierra la cortina, Neal, es muy temprano_ … -gimió suplicante y adormilada.

Por todas las leyes, Candy había aceptado ser suya. Casi no lo podía creer, pero el dulce aroma de su piel desnuda, pegada a su cuerpo, lo hizo creerlo de nuevo. Suspirando, acarició el trasero de su mujer, apretándola contra su masculino cuerpo. Se sintió feliz por haber logrado lo que, durante años, sólo había sido un sueño: poder tocar a Candy con libertad, proclamar ante el mundo que era su esposa.

 _-Arriba, perezosa. Aún queda mucho camino para llegar a California_ –la apremió, dándole una suave nalgada; a la que ella respondió dándole un tirón en el pelo. Se rieron con ganas.

Los rayos del sol sureño los estaban deslumbrando, y eso fue lo que les despertó. Pero aun así, estaban agotados. Y cómo no, si llevaba unos veinte días en la carretera, parando en pequeños hoteles de pueblo; evitando deliberadamente alojarse en las grandes ciudades.

Ambos eran conscientes de la importancia de su clan; y el interés mediático que despertaban como recién casados. Así que intentaron hacer su viaje de novios con la mayor discreción posible. De todas formas, esa discreción –al menos para los huéspedes de los hoteles donde se alojaban- se iba al desagüe cada noche, o a cualquier hora del día. Sólo era que Neal se acercara a su mujer, y el juego sensual comenzaba.

Ambos se descubrieron como amantes apasionados, expresivos, entregados. Candy a veces se contenía de gritar por el placer que él le daba; pero Neal solía quitarle la pequeña mano de la boca.

 _-Grita, grita… que todo el mundo sepa que tu marido sabe cómo atenderte_ … -le decía, sin cejar en ese ritmo que la volvía loca.

Seguramente, con todas las cosas que han estado haciendo, y la frecuencia de las mismas; lo más probable era que Candy ya llevase un hijo suyo en su interior. La idea lo hizo encenderse y, sin mediar palabra, se puso encima de ella y la invadió con dulce pasión, ya plenamente crecido. Nunca tendría bastante de ella.

 _-¡Neal!_ –fue la única cosa que escuchó de su Candy, ante lo evidente.

 _-¿Qué? ¿No quieres un rapidito antes de dejar este pueblo?_ –preguntó un socarrón señor Leagan, introduciendo una mano entre los cuerpos de ambos; tocando con ternura y deseo esa carne de mujer que lo tenía perdido.

Las risas nerviosas de ella, combinadas con sus dulces jadeos de placer, le dieron a Neal la respuesta que necesitaba. Hoy y siempre.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bueno amigas , asi es como esta historia llega a su fin , muchas gracias por leer, mandar reviews y marcarla como favorita... Kelly Elin, Stear's Girl y yo , estamos felices de haberles entregado este trabajo, y... proximamente tendrán noticias... ¡otro nuevo fic se esta cocinando!

Saludos y hasta siempre...


End file.
